Eclipse de amor
by Angela Cullen Meyer
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella no oliera tan apetecible?¿Y si ella perteneciera al mundo de la mitología sin que nadie excepto su fallecida abuela?¿Y si Edward se enamora de ella a primera vista?¿Bella y Rosalie amigas?¿Bella no tan tímida?¿Charlie adora a Edward?¿Desea que este con su pequeña?¿Jacob y Edward amigos?Primer Fic; tengan piedad y... Leánla
1. Chapter1

Hola amigas twilighters! lamento no haber puesto capis nuevos... he estado muy ocupada...tanto que cuando subí la historia... ¡subí todos los capitulos que tenía en uno solo!. Sin duda un gran error, pero no se preocupen que trataré de dedicarle tiempo a este pasatimpo, lamento que solo puedan ver los mismos capis que ya leyenron, solo que hago modificados.

Gracias por entenderme. Espero que disfruten el capi que proximamente subiré. Cuidense y tengan buena semana.

ECLIPSE DE AMOR

PREFACIO:

Me encontraba en el prado cercano a la casa principal... rodeada de mi familia... a la espera de que llegaran los Vulturis.¿acaso querian aruinarme? Yo que se, el hecho es que me quieren, a mi y a Alice, tal vez tambien a mi Edward. Escuche a lo lejos como se acercaban los ``casacas rojas´´(como a Empetro le gustaba decir) y dije:

-alli vienen, preparence- Edward tomo mi mano y me dio un apreton para calmarme... no sabia si mis poderes estaban ya bien controlados, pero haria lo que sea por mi familia. Justo en el borde del prado se detuvieron y observaron a los peludos aleados que teniamos, y entonces el lobo que se hayaba a mi lado... aullo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 1: ``ANTECEDENTES´´

BELLA

Primero que nada me voy a presentar, supongo que no entenderian mi historia sin saber quien rayos soy.

Mi nombre es Isabella, pero no me gusta que me llamen asi, yo prefiero Bella. Todos creen que soy una tipica adolescente llena de problemas tipo como que ropa llevar o en que chico fijarme...o en que mi madre no aparesca en un momento inoportuno,... la tipica chica ... pero soy algo mas que eso... y mis problemas son diferentes a los de cualquier chica.

Vivia en California con mi madre, mi padre vive en Forks, aunque no me gusta el frio me voy a vivir alli para que asi mi madre, Rene, pueda viajar con su esposo, Phil, que es jugador de beisbol profesional, aunque no se como ya que esta de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

Ya han pasado 4 años desde la ultima que estuve en Forks, lugar donde vive mi padre,Charlie y mi mejor amigo(que es un hombre lobo)Jacob Black.

A esta altura se deben preguntar como es que se todo esto... pues... tendre que iniciar con el suceso ocurido hace ya 4 años... la ultima vez que pise Forks.

Estaba discutiendo con Jacob ya que al año siguiente no me apareceria por alli, ambos nos enojamos mucho, recuerdo que yo tenia 13 y el 12 años cuando ocurrio. De repente estalle literalmente, no se como lo hize pero senti que una capa alrededor de mi cerebro se abria, causa por la cual mi mejor amigo salio volando... pero antes de poder hacer nada un lobo de color cobrizo reemplazo a Jacob... luego de alrededor de tres horas me conto leyendas sobre que se suponia que ello debia pasar... juramos mantenerlo en secreto... yo aun no sabia que era lo que me habia pasado...

Alrededor de tres meses despuès murio mi abuela... me dejo una carta con su abogado... la cual, por su voluntad, ordeno que solo yo la leyera... y que nadie supiera lo que esta dichosa carta decia. No supe muy bien el porque, pero despues de leer su carta todo me quedo claro. Supe quien y que era yo. El porque de muchas cosas que en algun momento considere inexpliclables.

Mi madre intento persuadirme para que le contara de que se trataba todo... pero no pude, ya veran el porque.

La carta decia:

``mi querida nieta Bella:

debes estarte preguntando el porque de tanto misterio. Me hubiera gustado poder decirte esto defrente pero no he podido, lamento dejarte con tantas dudas en la cabeza, creeme se que las tendras.

Bien ya me dejare de rodeos e ire al grano. Hija tu no eres humana, creeme porfavor, las criaturas miticas son algo mas que cuentos y lo que escribo es algo mas que creencias de una vieja.

Hace cuatro generaciones en la familia Swan hubo un vampiro. Como ya te dije quiero que tomes atencion Isabella, existen y segun la leyenda que me transmitió a mi mi madre, cuatro generaciones despues naceria una semihumana.

En un principio yo ni lo crei hasta que un dia cuando eras bebe y yo te cuidaba mientras tu madre iba al supermercado, empezaste a llorar y a mover cosas... con tu mente, entonces supe que era verdad.

Me ocupe muy bien de que tu madre no lo supiera... ya la conoces... solo imagina su reaccion... mejor no, te vas a poner histerica. La leyenda tambien dice otra cosa, que habra una autoconversion... osea que tu cuerpo, a los 20 años, en lugar de producir hormonas producira ponzoña, caeras en un sueño que puede durar años o tal vez decadas... solo hay una solucion: que un vampiro te convierta antes de que te duermas, pero la ponzoña te hara efecto simpre y cuando ya el proceso haya iniciado.

No pieses que te estoy narando la version gotica de ``la Bella durmiente´´ y preparate para lo que viene. Te cuidare por siempre te quiero. Con amor:

tu abuela.´´

Suspiré, era de esperarse luego de aquello con Jacob, le llame para contarle de inmediato.

Ahora regreso a Forks, por alguna razon me siento algo ansiosa... tal vez sea que voy a ver Jacob en persona y no por video chad, me muero por ver a mi peludo me espera un largo viaje a un... UN ECLIPSE DE AMOR.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP.2 ``PRIMER ENCUENTRO´´

BELLA

Suspire tragicamentre al ver la clase de autos que habia en Forks.

Al morir mi abuela no me dejo solo su carta, tambien una cuenta que crecia constantemente, una empresa que le pertenecia ella enviaba el 20% de las ganancias a dicha tarjeta. La cuál podía ser vaciada sin necesidad de haberla llenado previamente.

Pero volviendo a los autos... tengo un Mercedes Sedan negro aparcado en el estacionamiento de mi escuela, en la cual, aparte de mi auto, el mas ostentoso entre aquellas carcachas era un Volvo plateado.

Baje del auto con un sonoro suspiro, ya conocia a varios estudiantes, pero hace 4 años que no los veo. A pesar de ello todos mis antiguos amigos se me acercaron y me recibieron de una manera que dejaba ver a cuantos le interesaba yo y a cuantos mi auto. Bueno supoongo que es un problema normal. El unico problema normal que tengo.

EDWARD

La escuela, el lugar mas monotomo del planeta. Al menos a mi parecer en ese momento lo era.

Heme aqui tratando de ignorar a Emmet, que pensaba en retar a Jasper a algo que lo hiciera enojar, a Rosalie, ella intentaba encontrar una manera de poder parar las compras compulsibas de mi hermana, y Jasper se preguntaba donde estaba Alice.

Y tiene razon... donde diablos esta ellla?

Busque la mente familiar de Alice hasta localizarla, me sorprendio cuando vi que hablaba con la nueva chica, he de admitir que era muy linda, pero ¿que hacia mi hermana con ella?

-...asi que un escudo-decia mi hermana

-asi es-le respondio la chica llamada Bella,-pero no se usarlo muy bien-¿de que diablos hablan?¿un escudo?¿de que?¿medieval? No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban.

-en serio Alice eres grandiosa-dijo la chica-jamas he podido hablar del tema con nadie, o al menos explayarme tanto

-no te preocupes yo le aviso a mi fa milia de esto y ya veras como te sientas cuando conozcas a mis hermanos, mi hermana y mi novio.

-ya me imagino Alice-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa cegadora.

-si duda seremos grandes amigas-¿que?¿acaso mi hermana se habia vuelto loca?

Entonces la vi. No a travez de la mente de otros, sino con mis propios ojos. Era... simplemente... hermosa... un agelito... la perfeccion...

-¿que te pasa?-pregunto Rosalie y me di cuenta que me habia quedado mirando a la chica como tarado-al parecer se te ha olvidado cerrar la boca, te cuento que hay moscas.

-jaja que graciosa-dije sarcastico. Volvi a ver a la chica, esta vez mis ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos chocolate muy profundos y... aguanten un toque...¿donde esta su mente?¿porque no puedo leer su mente? Y ...¿ porque no puedo dejar de mirar su increible perfeccion? ¿que es lo que me hace quere matar a esos chicos que piensan en ella?¿porque... porque tiene que ser la primera chica que me a llamado la atencion en mi vida?¿porque un humana?¿porque es humana...verdad?

ALICE

me encuentro feliz, he estado conversando con Bella,la `chica´ nueva. Cuando me sente en la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos,_Bella se sentaria con Angela hoy_, me empezaron a bombardear de preguntas

-me puedes decir quien es ella y a que se referian con lo de...-empezo Eward, pero corte

-se los dire en casa... Carlisle debe de estar presente, es algo con lo que nunca nos hemos topado... totalmente nuevo... y ...-pero no pude continuar, una vision vino a mi mente... Edward jugando con Bella... le estaba haciendo cosquillas... luego ella lo amenazo con hacerlo salir volando... luego todo se volvio negro, borroso y sombrio... en millones de atisvos de posibilidades

-¿me puedes explicar que es eso?-pregunto el lector de mentes

-¿que viste Alice?-cuestionaron Rose y Jazz a la vez -me debes un oso pardo, ya deja de imitarme, torpe-siguieron hablando a la vez... yo aun estaba en shok...¿que hacia Edward con Bella jugando en el bosque cercano a nuestra casa?¿porque se comportaba tan... atrento con Bella ?¿en ese momento el futuro Edward sabia que...?. detuve mis pensamientos en seco al darme cuenta de que edward debe estar leyendome la mente.

-¿que... fue... eso?¿quien es ella y que es ella?¿que ...

-ya dije que lo dire en casa, pero si te dire que es una cuestion un tanto mitologica y rara.

-Alice ya pues no seas asi -se quejo Emmet mientras Jasper y Rosalie intercambiaban miradas y asentian

-Emmet Cullen, te dije que te esperaras, arende de Rose... ahora debo irme... tengo que decirle a mamá que tenga la sala de conferncias-comedor-donde-no-se-come lista!

... al rato(1minuto) despues...

-si, si, si Esme lo unico que te puedo decir es que va a afectar nuestra vision de vampiros y lo que se puede y no hacer, ademas ella necesita nuestra ayuda... me dijo que no tenia problema siempre y cuando todos esten de acuerdo-dije rapidamente por telefono a Esme

-ok Alice, le dire a Carlisle que no llegue muy tarde...segun dices es muy inportante ademas ya despertaste mi curiosidad... los espero, te quiero hija- en serio ella era como una madre para mi, la queria tanto...

-yo tambienmte quero mamá, bye-luego colgue, apuesto a que mis hermanos se caen de espaldas.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP.3 ``BIOLOGIA´´BELLA

Luego del almuerzo me la pase pensando en el reciente suceso, que para no ser aburrida voy a resumir.

En mi clase de español encontre a una chica palida, de cabello negro... sin latido. Una vampira. Se llama Alice, nos hicimos amigas al instante,''es como si nos hubieramos conocido en otra vida''(palabras textuales de Alice).

Ella y su familia habian llegado a Forks hace un año más o menos, cuando le conte la leyenda sobre mí(previamente me habia hecho preguntas sobre como lo se y que soy y que pasa con mi aroma que es raro,etc, etc) ella dijo que sabia que estarian totalmente dispuestos a ayudarme.

Mi queida nueva amiga Alice es midium, dice que estara al pendiente de lo que pase en mi futuro, sin duda alguna ella es mejor persona que he conocido y no solo es porque sea una chica vampira, mas bien se trata de que me cae bien.

Ella tambien me ha hablado de su familia, ella dijo:'' te doy descripcion fisica porque asi conoceras tu misma a todos... les vas a encantar, te lo asgeuro.'' luego charlamos un poco acerca de mi escudo.

Y bueno, luego ingrese en la cafeteria y senti una mirada en mi, voltee y vi que alli estaba un chico de cabello cobrizo, he de admitir que debido al color de piel y ojos dorados supe que era un vampiro, un vampiro que no estaba nada mal. Muy, muy...¿que diablos estoy pensando?

Luego de eso se volteo y hablo con una chca que suspuse seria rosalie. Me despedi de Alice y ella se encamino a su asiento en la cafeteria el lado de su novio Jasper.

Ese dia me sente con mis antiguos amigos, Jessica Stanley y Angelka Weber, ademas de Mike Newton, Ben Cheney y otros mas que recien conocia.

...

me encamine al aula de bilogia sin mucho entusiasmo, los años anteriores habia estado en cursos adelantados,a excepcion de calculo, asi que sabia exactamente que iba a estudiar... ABURRIDO!

¿acaso Forks habia sido declarado lugar ideal para vampiros?

Que se yo... pero lo primero que vi al ingresar al aula de clases fue al chico del cabello cobrizo que me habia mirado en el comedor... no, chico no , vampiro.

EDWARD

¿acaso el destino me queria decir algo? Que se yo, lo unico que se es que la chica que estaba con Alice entro al aula de biologia y luego de dar su comprobante de asistencia el sr. Vanner le indico que se sentara a mi lado. Tal vez asi podria descifrar el secreto de su mente, no tengo ni la menor idea de el porque de mi exfuerzo ya que no deberia importarme lo mas minimo sus pensamientos, es mas que seguro que serian como los de cualquier chica normal: zapatos, bolsos, ropa, moda, maquillaje(aunque no lo llevaba) chicos, compras y mas compras.

Entonces su aroma vino hacia mi. ''raro'' pense. Olia a una mezcla de fresas, dulce y... ¿ese es el aroma de un vampiro? No lo se el hecho es que su a roma es una mezcla unica. Unica y muy apetecible.

Una ves que se sento a mi lado comenze con el plan:``Edwrad averigua que diablos pasa con esa chica, y luego que fue con la vision de tu hermana´´. Lo se no es un buen nombre para un plan pero aun asi...

-hola-le dije-tu debes de ser Bella Swan ¿cierto?

-asi es... ¿como sabes mi nombre? -pregunto. Su voz era como oir el canto de los angeles... melodiosa y linda.

-todos lo saben... eres...

-si, si, la hija del jefe de policia Swan... ya lo se... a lo que me referia a que eres el primero que me llama Bella sin que tenga que indicarlo previamente-explico con media sonrisa.''piensa Edward... que le dices...BINGO!''

-Alice es mi hermana y nos dijo que te conocio en su clase... por cierto ¿que es lo que Alice quiere decirnos sobre ti que ...

-eso-me interumpio- lo sabras en su debido momento, ahora me supongo que tenemos que empezar a trabajar.

La clase de ese dia era sobre las fases de la mitosis... el pretendia poner en apuros a los estudiantes con eso. Una vez que el profesor dijo que seria gran parte de la calificacion final Bella susuro demasiado bajo para que cualquier humano lo oyera:

-¿y se supone que me debo de preocupar por algo tan simple?

-eso es lo que espera-dije tan bajo que nadie lo podia oir

-ya lo se... tipico, los profesores intentan ponerme en apuros y el unico que lo logra es el de cálculo-...¿...? ¡como diablos me habia oido?

Luego de que el profesor terminara de explicar la practica y mi curiosidad y anticipacion creciera... el profesor indico que iniciaramos

-¿Primero las damas?-pregunte, tratando de no ir directo al grano

-gracias-luego de 3 segundos de observacion dijo con mucha seguridad- profase

-¿segura?

-dudas de mis habilidades?... miralo por ti mismo-empujo el microscopio hacia mi y... de hecho la acababa de subestimar... ella estaba en lo correcto.

-tenias razon-le di el credito por eso... entonces recorde mi pregunta anterior

-hace un rato me respondiste a una pregunta que no se como oiste... lo dije demasido bajo... y otra cosa¿como conoces a mi hermana?

-la primera respuesta ... bueno tal vez te de una pista al final de clase, o tal vez debas esperar a que Alice te lo diga, y la segunda ya te dije que esta en mi clase, te juro que cuando la vi fue como si ya la conociera... tal vez si, pero en otra vida o dimension... ¿estoy hablando tonterias, verdad?- yo estaba en shock...¿que queria decir con lo de "una pista"?

-no,-me apresure al momento de contardecirla- es comprensible, me sucede lo mismo contigo-me sincere-es como si ya te hubiera visto, y tu teoria es muy creible- se asomo por el microscopio colocando la 3ra diapositiva y dijo con indiferencia:

-esta, es anafase

En ese plan se llevo a cabo el sensillo trabajo de bilogia, yo tratando de conseguir informacion sobre que rayos sabia Alice que yo no sobre esa linda chica que parecia un angelito caido del cielo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5. "¿QUÉ ELLA ES UNA QUÉ? EDWARD

Al llegar a casa Carlaise ya estaba allí sentado en el comedor(que obviamente no se usaba para su original propósito) con Esme a su lado, Alice y Rosalie sonriendo una al lado de la otra, Emmett y Jasper con cara de duda y algo de desconfianza por las locas ideas que pueden tener las locas de sus novias, y yo sentado al lado de mi madre.

-Bueno-inició Rosalie lo cuál me sorprendió, yo imaginaba que la que iniciaría sería Alice- tenemos algo que decirles, algo que va a cambiar nuestra manera de ver las posibilidades que tenemos y la resolución a una leyenda.

-además de un posible nuevo vampiro en algún día en este clan-continuó Alice

-¿Podrías explicarme porqué habría un nuevo miembro?-dijo Jasper-¿acaso...

-No, no pienso convertir a nadie, por ahora ya que si no lo hago su mismo organismo lo hará-interumpió Alice- es algo que jamás habíamos visto y que desconocíamos. Pero ya no, lo único que yo había visto sobre ella es que venía a Forks y que iba a ser mi mejor amiga, ya que Rose en mi hermana y amiga tambien... sermos como las 3 mosqueteras de la moda, yando de compras...

-¿Te refieres a Bella?- pregunté

-ovbiamente-dijo la rubia-tu compañera de lavoratorio es una... ¿como decirlo? Supongo que seria más o menos correcto decir que es la descendiente de un híbrido de vampiro y humano, lo cual fue tres genraciones atraz en su familia por parte del jefe Swan.

-¿...?

Hubo un silencio que no era roto ni por la respiración de alguno de nosotros, hasta que Carlaise habló

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Verás, resulta que un vampiro medio loco decidió hacer un experimento y mato a una humana haciendo que diera a luz a un híbrido que se enamoró de una humana, ese hijo es el padre del padre de Bella, ninguno de los dos tenía ningún poder de vampiro ni nada por el estilo. La que los tiene es Bella.-dijo Alice dejandonos a todos con la boca a bierta literalmente

-¿que es lo que querian decir en la cafetería con lo de ese escudo?-pregunté lentamente rompiendo el silencio.

-pues..., verás... ella tiene un don: puede crear un escudo-deciaAlice mientras todos nos sorprendiamos de la nueva revelación que ella nos daba, la mayoría de pensamientos estaban en shock sopesando lo que ello podía significar-el escudo puede ser mental o físico pero no usa el físico debido a que no lo sabe controlar, pero¿no creen que es genial? Una nueva amiga y unas revelación acerca de nosotros.

-Bien Alice, Rosalie, no voy a negar que me sorprenden-dijo Esme-no puedo creer que fueran capaces de decifrar algo como eso...

-no Esme, no lo adivinamos, lo que pasa es que ella nos lo conto-la interumpió Rosalie- bueno, a Alice ya que yo la conocí en clase de arte. Tiene una voz muy linda, ya empezamos con las clases de canto Ed, como faltaste no

-¿es eso cierto?

-asi es Eddy, así que ya saca la cara de zopenco que tienes que bien debías sospecharlo, ¿que otra razó´n podía haber para que no le leas la mente?-Alice siempre tan... Alice

-Bueno,he da admitir que la situación me ha tomado por sorpresa ya que quién diría que una pequeña niña como ella tendría semejante poder para hacer algo así, sin duda es...-Carlaise hizo una pausa y sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo, en dirección a una pregunta que yo también tenía -¿cómo es eso de que es descendiente de un vampiro?-Alice suspiró y Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Chhicas...-dije-¿podrian tener la "bondad" de decirme que es lo que hay con Bella? Yo la verdad es que no entiendo nada de nada, ni siquiera lo piensan así …

-¿es por eso? ¿solo es porque no puedes leerle la mente?-se burló Emmett

-Aguarden un segundo,-exclamó Jasper-¿Y que pasaría si los Vulturis se enteraran de eso? Yo creo que eso es peligroso y puede...

-Nada de eso-Alice se había enojado- ella va aser mi amiga, de hecho ya lo es, junto con Ross vamos a ser las tres chicas más envidiadas de la escuela, además de las más populares y unidas, todas al vernos sentiran que son insignificantes y los chicos... bueno ya saben van a...

-Alice, tesoro, ya basta de superficialidad-le pidió Esme-debes centrarte más en..

-Lo se, de hecho seremos como hermanas, así Jazzy es mejor que te vayas olvidando de esa tontería que tienes en mente porque no va a funcionar!-los pensamientos de mi hermano fueron de preocupación, pero mi hermana estaba tan felíz que lo acepto con una mueca de desagrado.

-Ahora que todos lo saben, la conoceran más mañana, cuando venga para ir de compras con Rose conmigo.

Alice y Rosalie habían dejado q todos en shock, por lo que nadie dijo nada.

…

…

Había salido de cacería para matar el rato, ahora sabia que era lo que pasaba, ella era especial, de eso no había duda, su belleza era mayor a la de cualquier criatura, con solo una mirada de sus ojos había logrado que se me dispersaran los pensamientos, era lista, mucho, se llevaba bién con las locas de mis hermanas(cosa que rara persona consigue), había logrado poner a todos los humanos de la escuela a sus pies, además de a mi mismo, era misteriosa y hermosa, dulce y adorable.

Por alguna razón no podía esperar para volver a verla... es como si solo fuera un producto de mi imaginación, un ser como ella no es de lo que ves todos los días...

Aguarden un segundo... ¿qué me pasa? De pronto esta chica llega y no solo me pone de cabeza junto con los humanos del instituto, sino que también ahora resulta que me hace pensar de la misma manera que Jasper piensa de Alice o Emm de Rose.

-¿qué es lo que eso significa?-me pregunté sentado en una piedra, mientras veía el amananecer

-Significa-dijo Alice apareciendo y sentandose a mi lado con una sonrisa de suficiencia- que estas enamorado

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Alice ya perdiste el jucio oficialmente- diej, aunque no estaba muy seguro

-¿No es lindo? el amor y a primera vista...

-no se de que rayos me hablas-mentí

-si... claro... Eddy mira adonde te lleva todo esto, la amas... o lo harás... lo ví y no me debes contradecir... son el uno para el otro, tu solo trata de no malograr la situación- me dió un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo aprovechando mi shock

¿Estaba enamorado de Bella?

Tal vez.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP.6 "Y PASÓ EL TIEMPO" BELLA

Hace ya dos meses que llegué a Forks, he de decir que apesar que el clima no es de mi agrado, han sido lo dos mejores meses de mi vida, Alice y Rosalie me presentaron al resto de la familia(no clan, sino familia) Cullen y ahora eramos increibles amigos.

Rosalie sabía como hacerme reir y me cuidaba muchísimo, era una incondicional amiga y gran consejera. La quiero como una hermana que siempre esta para mí, ayudando y haciendo reir cuando más lo necesitas. A pesar de que la mayoría en la escuela la envidia y dice cosas como que Carlaise la operó para que fuera tan hermosa, a ella eso le importa un rábano. La admiro muchísimo, ya que es muy valiente a pesar de todo lo que vivió antes de transformarse.

Emmett era como el hermano mayor que jamás tuve, se encargaba de mantener a lo indeseables chicos alejados de mí, además me hacía reir con las ocurrencias que tenía y sus chistes de doble interpretación. Él y Rose estan casados, pero para la escuela solo son novios, aunque unos muy... expresivos y algo excivicionistas. Pero los adoro, además Emmett siempre idea cosas para molestar a los demás y mandar inderectas a cada persona que hable mal de algún Cullen o de mi, a pesar de que ellos me consideraban parte de la familia.

Jasper me cuidaba mucho al igual que Emmy y Edwrad. Era alguito sobreprotector y gracias a él no terminé yendo de compras diario tal y como quería Alice. Es realmente gracioso y otro hermano mayor.

Alice es una hermana genial siempre dispuesta a cooperar y... a salir de compras y ni que se diga de sus locuras.

Esme es tan maternal protectora que a veces me recuerda a mi madre, siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar y ha evigtar que Alice me mate de cansancio por compras

Carlaise es como un segundo padre para mí, y estubo dispuesto a yudar desde un principio.

Y por último pero no menos importante esta... Edward. El es... no se como decirlo... el protector que toda chica necesita, de hecho me ha dicho que es "mi protector y aleja moscas(chicos) oficial". Él me... para ser sincera me mueve al piso, me hace sentir espacial y las mariposas inundan mi estómago... siempre esta a mi lado y compartimos casi todas las clases, Emmett siempre esta haciendo comentarios al respecto y molestandonos, pero me olvido de eso caundo Edward me mira, para ser sincera me olvido de absolutamente todo cuando miro sus dorados ojos, tan lindos... y no solo es en lo físico, porque no habrá persona más agradablemente lindo y atento que Edward... Lo se, lo sé suena muy meloso pero es la verdad... me he enamorado de él... no saben lo sencillo que es cuanndo el esta constantemente a tu lado abrazandote y cuidandote. Lo amo con el corazón, a pesar de que sé que en la escuela más de uno murmura:"Edward y Bella tienen algo" o cosas por el estilo no me molesta. Lo malo es que en ocaciones me afecta, ya que soy conciente de que eso no va pasar.

Pero bueno... mi dilema es di le gusto o no... ya me enteraré algún día. En este instante me preparo para un día a la escuela. Y, dicho sea de paso, para ver a mi principe de ojos dorados.

EDWARD

Un día más. Hace dos meses que estaba agradeciendo cada día que tenía, tal vez no entiendan a que diablos me refiero, así que me explicaré.

Alice tenía razón, yo estaba enamorado.

Amor a primera vista, con el primer encuentro... lo sé es cursi, pero así son las cosas.

Desde el día en que la ví no pude dejar de pensar en ella,al principio lo negué, pero luego de tres dias de ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate, su deslumbrante sonrisa y su hermosa voz. En arte teníamos un semestre de canto y, para ser sincero, la voz de Bells era como un canto de sirenas... que te atrae hacia ella... cada vez más...

Su manera de tratarme... como si me quisiera de la misma forma que yo a ella... pero no es así, me sentiría fatal si no pudiera tenerla cerca... aún Alice continua intentando persuadirme a que le diga lo que siento... pero un rechazo de ella podría matarme... además no quiero destruir nuestra amistad.

Así que en resumen soy su protector, ya que no dejaré que ningún inepto se le acerque, ninguno es suficiente bueno para ella, ni siquiera yo, lo cuál me atormenta día y noche.

Una cosa algo curiosa y, según Emmett rara, es que me gusta verla dormir. Todo inició con el día en el que Alice tuvo de la nada una visión en la cuál Bella tenía una pesadilla. Ella no tuvo que pronunciar palabra para que yo fuera a despertarla corriendo, pero resulta que no era una visió, sino que Alice estaba recordando la vez en la que vió como Bellita reaccionaba alas pesadillas, pero me enteré de eso más tarde ya que metrepé por su ventana y en el instante en que la vi me quedé como un niño que ví por primera vez un lindo objeto brillante, aunque Bells brilla más que el sol.

Así es como inició mi amor y obseción por ella. Ahora mismo acabo de regresar de su casa y me preparo para un día en la escuela. Si antes odiaba los dias de escuela, ahora no tanto, ya que _ella_ los hace interesantes y divertidos.

El amor es la cosa más hermosa que puede haber... sobretodo cuando la persona de quien estas enamorado es tan linda y perfecta como ella.

Mi Bella.

Si tan solo fuera verdad...

Si tan solo me amara la mínima parte de lo que yo a ella...


	7. Chapter 7

Mis queridas y amadas lectoras…. No tengo palabras para disculparme por haber descuidado tanto mi historia… Pero si cuento con una gran excusa… estudio en un internado super exigente… que bloqueo fanfiction… o mas bien no me dejo acceder a mi cuenta… lo siento infinitamente… séque alguna que otra va a querer mandarme a los Vulturis y con mucha razón… sé que este capi es pequeño pero les digo algo… los amados y queridos (notese el sarcasmo) virus se encargaron de formatear la menoria donde tenia la historia… otra vez…

Tambien debo de pedir miles de disculpas por misfaltas ortográficas futuras y pasadas… lo siento..!

Sin mayor preambulo y esperando su perdon… un nuevo capi salido de mi loca cabezita…

**CAP. 8 …. LAS "ADORADA PRIMA''**

**BELLA'S POV (Point Of View)**

Voy tarde. Tardísimo. Corrí hacia mi Mercedes. Por una vez agradecí la rapidéz del motor. Llegué al instituto 10 minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases. Era un record.

-buen día dormilona-dijo Edward, dándome una sonrisa que hizo que mi pálida piel se sonrojara.

-No esta bien burlarse de las desgracias de los demás-le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa… si supiera….

Entonces el profesor inicio su lección haciendo que mis pensamientos se disiparan.

Así, llegó el almuerzo, hoy Edward me había pedido que me sentara con él y su familia…. Amaba eso sin duda alguna, los Cullen eran los mejores amigos que tenía en este lugar… claro que eso además de la mejor humana en el mundo: Angela Weber.

Lo malo de sentarme con los Cullen es que gracias a mi desarrollado(aunque no tanto como el de un vampiro) oído podía oír todos los cometarios no necesariamente amigables y lindos acerca de mi gran amistad con los Cullen… tonterías y niñerías sin sentido… pero no me agrada nada ser el centro de atención.

-Bien,-dijo Alice, captando mi completa atención- se supone que es una sorpresa, pero debes de prepárate para esto

-Y se me lo dices en español, Alice?

-Lo que sucede es que tu mamá y tu prima Xiomara vienen de visita, estarán en una semana en Seattle ya que Phill va a jugar allí en una liga menor… bueno ese es otro detallito, el hecho es que ellas dos van a pasar aquí

-…-No dije nada. Me alegraba que mi madre fuera a estar aquí… pero… ¿La insoportablemente irónica y chinchosa de mi prima…?

-Vamos Bella…¿Qué es tan malo?-dijo Edward, preocupado por mi reacción supongo

-Es que mi querida cuña… digo mi querida Bellita odia a su prima- se apresuró a explicar Alice, la cual ignoro mi mirada matadora al casi decir cuñada. Pero como amaban cada uno de los hermanos de Eddy molestarnos con ese tío de bromas… y como él no parecía enojarse… yo no decía nada.

….

…

..

.

Así llego la tarde, estaba preparando la cena cuando recibí la llamada de René… me explico que mi prima rogó por venir con ella, que me extraña, que hace mucho que no me ve, bla bla bla …

Ya me sé de memoria sus artimañas. La odio, le encanta ser mejor que yo en todo, arruinar cada una de mis acciones, dejarme en ridículo, quitarme a mis amigos. Sin duda alguna esta vez le devolvería el favor. Dentro de una semana estarían aquí… nada útil que… Los Cullen! Gran idea cerebro, me felicité.

En mi habitación ya estaba Alice, la cuál al verme entrar gritó:

-¡Vamos de C-O-M-P-R-A-S…!

…

..

.

Luego de la locura de Alice y de llegar a casa cerca de las 10pm(Charlie no dijo nada ya que él ama a Alice y le perdona lo que sea) me duche y me fui a dormir.

**EDWARD's POV**

Había sido una mañana algo rápida y loca. Alice había tenido una visión en la que la madre y la prima de mi lindita Bella venían de visita. Lo que no entiendo es por qué eso la molesta a ella, si tan solo debería de molestarme a mí. Una razón algo inesperada pero.. es que justo esa sema a pensaba decirle a Bella que me había enamorado de ella. Alice insiste en que esa es la señal para que me adelante y le diga ya. Pero es que yo tenia un plan… nada bien elaborado. Así que simplemente la llevaría al prado donde habíamos estado hace un tiempo y allí se lo diría. Recuero el día en que la lleve allí por primera vez… la pasamos realmente bien.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto una pensativa Rosalie desde la puerta

-Claro-era inusual que Rosalie y yo pasamos tiempo de hermano pero cuando eso pasaba, ambos lo disfrutábamos.

-Estas preocupado, ansioso y pensativo-no era una pregunta

-Sí, es que la madre y la prima de Bella vengan de visita me obliga a modificar el tiempo que requieren cada uno de mis planes-expliqué, sintiéndome realmente frustrado

-Se que esto debe de estar viviéndote loco… pero es lo mejor, has dejado pasar ya mucho tiempo, además parece que tus sentimientos son correspondidos.

-¿No son alucinaciones mías?-pregunte

-Para nada, ahora tan solo dile lo que sientes… mañana, sí, cuanto antes mejor, yo me encargo de tenerla arreglada, Alice ha ido de comprasy… Ahhh… esto es perfecto…

-Pero Rosie..

-Pero nada… ahora ve, dúchate y deja de trabarte con las palabras, sé llindo con ella o ya sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu lindo deportivo y eso sin contar a tu amado Volvo- y con esa amenaza se fue.

Mañana sería un largo día

Bueno chicas y chicos que posiblemente hayan leído esto.. gracias por leerme… gracias por todo.. ¿Qué les pareció? Merezco Reviews? Espero que sí… Las adoro, Feliz Año nuevo desde ya… tratare de poner mi cerebro y mis manos a trabajar para hacer un nuevo capitulo pronto. Por fis… reviews…! Gracias por leer.. les aseguro que esto se pone de lo mejor…

Pdta: El nombre de la prima de Bella se debe a una odiosa compañera de clase que tengo… asi que la hare tan malas… pero les aseguro que Alice, Bella y Rosalie se encargaran de hacerla pedaazos… jijiji soy mala…. Nos leemos y hasta pronto…


	8. Chapter 8

Esta vez me dejaré de excusas que ustedes ya saben (al menos que no sepan que no tendré compu hasta el día de mi cumpleaños, a fin de mes)

Agradezco sus reviews y a todas las que me han agregado a Favoritos y alertas… millones de gracias!

**viivii alice**** : **gracias por los reviews… gr45acias por ser tan paciente y esperar mis actualizaciones

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096 : g**racias por la correccion… ni me habia dado cuenta de que habia escrito mal… ah! Gracias por leerme

Pido millones de disculpas por las faltas ortograficas… pero espero que entiendan que escribo en una cabina y voy contra el tiempo. Tranquilas que eso cambiará cuando entre a la escuela y tenga mi compu permanentemente y mucho tiempo libre, es un internado asi que.. bueno espero que entiendan .

Gracias por leer, las quiero. Merezco review? Plios, nada les cuesta

**Cap. 9: "Planes"**

**ED POW (Point Of View)**

Ya todo estaba listo y preparado para poder poner mi plan en marcha, Alice se había encargado de crear la excusa perfecta para que Charlie accediera a que Bella no asistiera a la escuela y no llegara hasta después de la cena. De hecho no fue una excusa, le dijo todo de una manera en cual Charlie no se negó… pero… ¿quién el negaría algo a la loca de mi hermanita?

En fin, luego de cambiarme me dirigí hacia mi amado, pero ya no tanto porque fue desplazado por Bella, Volvo.

Les pedí a todos que para la tarde no se aparecieran por acá. Una vez que ya estuve seguro de que me harian caso sin excepción me dirigí hacia la casa de mi ángel.

La encontré con el tiempo justo, estaba a punto de irse a la escuela.

-Buenos días Bells- le dije apareciendo de repente

-Hola… no es que no me alegre verte, pero... ¿que haces aquí?- sin duda alguna estaba confundida… si supiera…

-bueno pues..- Dios, estaba tan nervioso…! No sabía que decirloe… se me tabab la lengua y las palabras se enrredaban en mi cabeza- se me ocurrió que tal vez un día sin escuela sería bueno, claro, si tu estas de acuerdo y…

-Ed, si Charlie se entera…- empezó a decir, interrumpiendo mi absurdo discurso.

-Nop, eso esta arreglado, tienes permiso-dije orgullosos de haberme encargado de eso, y también orgulloso porque Charlie estaba de acuerdo en que yo cortejara a su hermosísima hija

-No se que hiciste Cullen… pero creo que… no me voy a morir sin escuela… por cierto… ¿Tienes algo planeado?-su corazón se aceleró un poco

- de hecho, sí. Pero todo depende de ti, princesa

-¿De mi?- como es que aun no se daba cuenta de que todo en mi mundo dependía de ella?

-Si, mi niña…

-Edward Antony Cullen… Yo. No. Soy. Una. Niña – se había molestado…

-no, no eres una niña, eres MI niña- se sonrrojo, haciendo que no me arrepintiera de haberlo dicho

-Bien, como quieras… pero ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pero que impaciente, es una sorpresa Isabella, si tienes paciencia…-la mire a los ojos, esos obres chocolate eran mi perdición, los amaba, amaba todo de ella.

…

….

…

Luego de varios minutos en la carretera, en los cuales Bella me dijo que conducía como un loco, llegamos al inicio del preado. O mas correcto sería decir al borde del bosque, el prado estaba en el corazón de este.

-¿Qué hacemos en medio de la nada?

-Aun no llegamos, sabes algo, me he dado cuenta de que la paciencia no es una de tus multiples virtudes.- dije con una sonrisa, ocultando mi nerviosismo ante la simpe idea de lo que tendría que decir en los próximos minutos.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo ido, me estas poniendo nerviosa

-Es que estoy… ya lo sabras. Solo te quiero pedir algo-espero a que continuara- prométeme que esto na va a afectar en nada el hecho de que somos amigos, que no te apartaras de mi- le pedí en un susurro, estaba más que preocupado por eso… no sabia que pasaría, yo no soy Alice, pero debía de asegurar su amistad.

-Ahora si que me has puesto más nerviosa… pero lo prometo, es más… te lo juro,Ed- me miro a los ojos por lo que me pareció ser una eternidad

-Bien, vamos.

Bajamos del auto, la subi en mi espalda(algo que solía hacer para llevarla rápido a cualquier lugar) y corrí. El trayecto fue en silencio, justo 5 metros antes me detuve. Pensé bien en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Decidí que me i8ba a arriesgar. Bien, aca vamos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 10 " Esto es Real"**

**BELLA's POV **

Esto es de lo más raro que me ha pasado en mi vida. Y tomen en cuenta que lo dice alguien que ha pasado toda una vida sabiendo que es una especie de hibrida o algo así, que tiene por mejores amigos, amor imposible y segundos padres a vampiros y que se encuentra en medio del bosque con uno de ellos. Y eso que no he dicho que mi padre aprovó esto

-¿Vas a decirme de que va todo esto?-dije, bastante nerviosa. Acababa de bajarme de su espalda, estabamos en medio de la nada y el hecho de que me hubiera hecho prometerle que no me alejaría de él me estaban poniendo nerviosa. Y eso que no lo han visto a él… parece pavo escuchando villancico. Por Diops, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso.

-Lo sabras dentro de poco-dijo, evitando mi mirada

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa, Ed. Jamás te había visto así. Además… que tiene que ver Charlie en esto? Simplemente no lo comprendo

-Tranquila-dijo, mirandome por fin- tan solo tengo algo que decir. Por favor, puedes ser paciente- era la octava vez en el día que me lo pedía- me estas poniendo más nervioso de lo que estoy.

-¿Tu, e4l "Gran Edward Antony Cullen, nervioso? Eso no lo había…

-Ya veremos quien se rien al final-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sijn duda es cada día más bipolar- ¿Te piensas que dar alli?

-No se a donde ir, tu me trajiste aquí, lo olvidas?

-Bueno, sigueme.

Caminamos en silencio por dos minutos y entonces, pude verlo. El lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, un prado propio de los cuentos de hadas. Lleno de flores hermosas, con la luz del sol iluminando el claro que se encontraba en medio del bosque.

-Guau- dije, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el escenario que tenía en frente.

-Lo encontre hace mucho, unos ochenta apos atraz. Recuerdo que esa vez había peleado con Rose. Salí de cas, no queria oir a nadie… y encontré este lugar. Solo Alice sabe como es. Los demás sabenm que existe, pero no me siguen aquí. Es un lugar muy especieal pqara mí, y… quería compartirlo contigo, porque…- de pronto dejó de hablar y se paso la mano por el cabello. De no tener el oido tan agudo no hubiera podido oir como decía "¿Por qué esto es así de dificil?"

- Pasa algo malo?, me estas preocupando- y alli esta mi gran bocota, él me traía aquí y yo empezaba con esta cantaleta de que le pàsa algo de nuevo.

-Nada- me tomó de la mano y me llevó al centro de ese magico y maravilloso lugar, en seguida, millones de rayos de luz iluminaron aún más el escenario perfecto(N/A: El reflejo de ed al brillar por el sol O.0 me lo como… jijijij)- Tengo que decirte algo muiy importante, hay una razón por la que traje aquí.

-Lo sé, y luego de que me digas lo que sea que vayas a decir… me explicaras como mhiciste que mi padre me permita faltar a la escuela… eso sería divertido. Tal vez lo haga más seguido

- Mi dulce Bella… no vas a faltar a la escuela más… y no me desvies el tema, ya es bastante… olvidalo.¿Me permites continuar?-parecía una pregunta retórica. Pero eso no me distrajo de los hechos. Estabamos solos, en un lugar hermosisimo, me tenía que decir algo… me estaba haciendo ilusiones.

-Si- dije con un susurro, mi corazón comenzó a correr como loco, Edward sonrio, tomo cara entre sus manos, asegurandose de que lo estuviera mirando.

-Hace mucho que quería decirte algo… pero no sabía como decirlo…- tomo aire y continuo, sus ojos dorados me tenian atrapada- desde que te conocí supe que eras especial, que no eras como otras chicas o vampiresas- "tal vez porque no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro" pense- eres especial, por eso quería compartir este lugar contigo, porque jamás había conocido a alguien como tu, porque, a pesar de saber mi pasado, me aceptas. Porque erees la unica chica que me ha movido el corazón. -¿Escuche bien?- la única en la que piensa día y noche, por la que cuento los segundos para que pueda volver a ver… la que amo. Y si tu no…- pero yo ya no tenía intenciones de seguirlo escuchando, así que permití que mi mente se desconectara de mi cuerpo… y… lleve mis manos a su cabello… mierntras lo besaba.

**Sí , lo se, soy muy mala por dejarlas alli, pero es que ya no tengo más tiempo, gracias a los reviews de nuevo y las vere pronto. El 26 regreso a mi internado, donde dispongo de una compu por mas tiempo, así que actualizare más rápido. Las quiero mucho, gracias por leer. Nos vemos. Cuídense.**

**Mordidas y besos para tod s**


	10. Chapter 10

Soy más rápida ¿Verdad? ahora si ni loca las haré esperar mucho. Al menos que cundo entre al colegio me bloqueen fanfiction :(

Pero en lo pronto trataré de actualizar lo más antes posible. Es probable que empieze a actualizar un par de capítulos cada quincena

en caso de que la página este bloqueada y no pueda hacerlo desde mi escula-internado.

Me queda agradecerles por leer mis locas ideas expresadas en este lugar. Si pudiera agradecer uno por uno cada review lo haría, pero como ahora mismo

me encuentro en mi recien estrenada laptop, la cuál aún no tiene instalado el Microrft Office debido a que aun no tengo el inter inalambrico, lo cual me

hace escribir en el block de notasmientras tanto.

Aun así les agradezco infinitamente por leerme, sé que no es lo que esperan... pero lo bueno se hace esperar.

Sorry por la ortografía :)

Cap. 11 "EL punto de vista de una Psiquica"

ALICE's POV (Point Of View)

Soy genial, lo sé. Hace ya mucho... bueno, para ser exactamente exacta no mucho, unos tres meses o alguito más... creo que perdí la cuenta. Bueno, volviendo al tema con el que inicie...Guau esos zapatos estan geniales... debo ir a comprarlos, son geniales!Mis visiones me avisan de ofertas en el centro comercial! Le dire a Jazz...

Alice! concenrate. Lamento ser tan mala narradora, pero esos zapatos...

Bien pues, hace... unas horas, exactamente ayer mi querido Eddy decidió que

soy muy extravagante para ayudarlo con el tema de Bella. Y mo puedo culparlo, a veces soy

"algo" extremista en eso. Aunque lo hago con muy buena intención. Pero en caso de veladas románticas... he visto que sí voy a ser requerida, así que no me molesta que esta vez sea mi hermana la "doctora corazón". Aunque Rose jamás ha llevado curso de medicina ni nada por el esilo. Además... es mi hermano, lo quiero y quiero que sea mi parte he ayudado a que Bellita se de cuenta de lo que siente. Fue difícil pues más necia

que Edward, pero lo conseguí. Recuerdo el día en que los encontré abrazados de manera conprometedora por primera vez. Se veían tan lindos, que tomé una foto.

FLASHBACK ...

Iba en el auto de Rosalie camino a casa de Bella. Mi hermano había ido a recogerla para ir a

la escuela... y no contestaba el maldito teléfono. Tenía que avisarle que iba a haber una

prueva de sangre en biología, por lo que ni él ni Bella podrian ir a clase hoy.

-Ya se fueron-dijo la hermana sexy ue tengo- te lo dije, debimos esperarlos en la escuela, ¿Acaso no lo viste, Alice?

-Lo siento, ando un poco ida-me justífique, yo no lo veo todo- además algo me dice que

pronto podremos llamar a Bella, cuñada-mi sonrisa era enorme

-Lo sé, es una chica muy especial, y no lo digo por el hecho de que sea algo así como hibrida

-Es lo que Edward necesitaba, lo justo y necesario. Ahora, Rossalie, ¿que te parece si pones a andar este deportivo tuyo

y nos vamos a la escuela?

- Lo que tu ordenes duenda del mal- lo dejé pasar... pero ya verá, no le haré la manicura

cuando me lo pida por la tarde.

...

..

.

Llegamos a la escuela con bastante tiempo, Rose entró en el estacionamiento en el tiempo justo en el que mi caballeroso hermano le abría la puerta del copiloto a mi futura cuñada. Podía ver lo bien que había aprendido de mí esta chica. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros de color claro, perfectamente combinados con un polivestido blanco y una chaqueta negra. Estaba lindísima. La adoro.

Entonces pasó algo que ni Rose ni yo esperábamos.

Bella giró al tiempo que mi hermano iba a avanzar, y éste, para evitar la caída de ella, la tomó de la cintura.

Ambos se rieron, para luego quedarse así por un rato, apoyados en el Volvo.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero cuando lo hicieron se separaron de un brinco y Bella se puso más roja que un tomate.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me tendí en el techo a ver las estrellas. Mi hermano Edward estaba en la ducha. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme habían ido de cazería. Rosalie trataba de no matar a Ed.

Así que por primera vez me quedé tranquila mirando la megestuosidad del cosmos.

Empezé a divagar sin sentido ni dirección. Mis pensamientos poco a poco se dispersaban por diversos lugares de la realidad: el presente, el pasado y el tan variante

futuro. Jamás había pensado en como es que llegué hasta aquí. ¿Azahar, destino, sino,...?

¿Qué es lo que me había había hecho llegar a una mansión en medio del bosque, con una familia, un alma gemela, amigas, amigos, poder...

¿Qué me había hecho convertirme en vampireza? O más bien dicho ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerme esto y luego huir?¿Por qué yo?

No es que me queje de eso, pero todos saben de donde vienen,quiénes son sus padres, si tuvieron hermanos, cuando nacieron y cuando es su cumpleaños de humanos.

A veces me pregunto quién soy en verdad. Creo que jamás lo sabre. Por más que busque por mi mente, siempre me topo con un muro negro que me impide ir más alla.

¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-¿En verdad eso importa, Alice?- preguntó Edward (N/A : Recuerden que esto se desarrolla en la noche anterior a la declaración de Edward a Bella, es decir, un momento perdido entre

los dos capítulos anteriores)

-No te noté llegar- eso fue lo único que dije, no me voltee a verlo, no quería que me viera así, yo siempre destilaba amor y felicidad estrema, no preocupación como sucedía ahora.

-Todos tenemos nuestros malos momento-dijo mi hermano, caminó hacia el lugar donde yo estaba e hizo que me sentara para que él pudiera abrazarme. Apoyé mi cabeza

en su hombro, no me había dado cuenta de que en seio necesitaba a alguien. Y ese alguien era él. Jamás había secretos entre nosotros.

-Nunca-afirmó leyendo mis pensamietos-Alice no importa quien fuiste, sino quién eres ahora. Mira todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Nos permites poseer la estabilidad

armónoca con tu felicidad y tu simple presencia, nos cuidas, nos ayudas, eres la mejor hermana. Y eso que solo nombro algunas de tus millones de cualidades.

-¿Crees qué algún día lo sepa?Sé muy bien que eso no es importante, pero de todas maneras...

-Tranquila, todo suceda por algo, nunca lo olvides pequeña duendecita hermosa.- ese apodo me hizo reir, lo cual era obviamemte lo que él deseaba

-Eres el mejor, Eddy- le dije con una sonrisa. Él y Jazz eran los más comprensivos, cariñosos y muchas cosas más, y tenía a Emmett para hacerme reir en cualquier

circunsancia, Rosalie estaba incondicionalmente para lo que sea que se me ocurriera, Carlisle y Esme eran unos padres geniales, Bella era todo lo que una persona puede pedir como amiga de verdad. Lo tenía todo. Y era más que felíz

-Así me gusta-aprobó mi hermano- no quiero verte jamás triste¿ok? No me gusta ver a ninguna de mis chicas así.

-¿Cómo que tus chicas? Eres un... - me miró encajando una ceja, yo sabía perfectamente que quería decir con ello- … gran hermano. Te quiero, pero ahora deberías de mover tu trasero e ir a recoger a Bella. Yo esperaré a que venga Jazz-cerré mis ojos y ví que no llegaría a tiempo- Mejor espero a que Rose acabe su manicura para ir.

-Te quiero hermanita- dijo, antes de levantarse, despeinarme y saltar al jardín.

Sin duda soy muy afortunada por tenerlo de hermano.


	11. Chapter11

_Me dejaré de excusas y les daré el capitulo, lo siento, se supone que actualizaría más seguido, pero me es imposible, ahora también estudio sábado, entiéndanme, además de un problema de virus informáticos creados en mi cole por unos locos de la informática con tiempo libre .. Bueno, disfruten y les debo muchos caps, lo sé. Gracias por leer. Las quiero. Disculpen mi ortografía. Ah, por cierto, me dí cuenta que me confundí y me saltié un capitul(numeralemte hablando)o, así que este no es 12, sino 11. Gracias por su comprensión._

CAP 11 "Días después..."

BELLA POV(Point Of View)

Todo iba apedir de boca, cuando regrese de mi día con Edward, mi padre estaba alli... así que no me quedo de otra que decirle que Ed y yo estabamos... ¿Saben lo que dijo? "Ya era hora, muchacho... hace mucho que los veo hacerse ojitos y nada de nada... felicidades". Lo sé... raaarrrooo...

En fin, no podía pedir más... esto era súper...

Lo que no era nada súper es que mi "amada"(noten mi enorme sarcasmo) va a venir y seguro que se lanza a mi Eddy(obvio que la mantendre a raya) o cualquiera de mis hermanos-cuñados, apuesto a las chicas estan de acuerdo en hacerle una que otra broma a mi prima... jajajaja(risa maléfica)

-¿En qué tanto piensas, mi amor?-me preguntó mi vampiro, estábamos en la cafetería... mi prima y mi madre llegan mañana.

-En que mantendre a mi prima alejada de todos ustedes... no quiero que se les acerque...

-Amo verte celosa-dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues-dijo Alli- la amaras mucho más durante el tiempo que ellas estén aquí... aunque le doy toda la razón al no querer que se les acerque.. ni a Ed, ni a ninguno.. aunque por lo visto es inevitable...-la mirada de Alice estaba media ida, de pronto ella parpadeo a la realidad, sonriendo cual gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas- grandiosas ideas Bellita, eres toda una Cullen-eso me hizo ponerme roja como un tomate, pero estaba feliz de que tuviera una aliada para mis planes macabros.

-Claro que estaremos siempre al pendiente... hoy es viernes...interesante... - según mi psíquica cuñada mi madre y esa tortura que tengo de prima llegaban hoy.

Recuerdo que me lo dijeron en la mañana, cuando sacaron a Edward de mi habitación prácticamente a patada para vestirme con unas botas blancas con algo de tacón, unos hermosos y vaqueros ajustado y un chaleco hermoso encina de una blusa blanca (N/A: algo así como la ropa de Rosie en Twilight, cuando Bells la ve por primera vez)

Ahora se supone que Ed me deje en casa para que conozca a mamá, pero eso no va a pasar, ya se lo he dicho, yo hablare y tranquilizare a mi madre antes de que se encuentre con mi milagro personal.

-Bella durmiente, es hora de que vuelvas a la realidad... tenemos clase-dijo Edward, sacándome de mi ensueño y haciéndome sonrojar con una sola mirada

...

...

...

-Ya te dije que no

-Y yo ya dije que si,¿qué puedes hacer para detenerme? Nada, Isabella

Era la quinta vez en el día que hablabamos al respecto, solo que esta vez nos dirigiamos en su Volvo a mi casa. Algo que hacía nuestra discución más inútil, yo ya habia perdido... pero como no iba a ser así... si tan solo con una miraada lograba hacer que me olvidara hasta de mi propio nombre.

Una vez que visualizé la patrulla de Charlie, un auto plomo 4x4 (el de Phil) y una camioneta negra (que era la de Sue, la cual iba saliendo con mi padre hace unas tres semanas), los nervios hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara como loco.

-Tranquila, amor- dijo mi novio, tratando inútilmente de calamarme

-Es fácil decirlo para ti-me miro con una ceja alzada y no dijo nada.

Estacionó frente a mi casa, bajé del auto y él bajó conmigo, esto no podía ser cierto.

XIOMARA's POV (Point Of View)

Soy genial y que nadie me lo discuta. Conseguí que mi tia Renee me lleve con ella y con Phill en su pequeña visita a Seattle y por extensión a Forks para ver a la odiosa de Isabella. ¿Por qué la odio tanto? Simple. Ella recibió todo lo que yo no, la abuela le tenía una preferencia increíble le decía que tenía ojos hermosos y que era la favorita. Antes de morir le dió a ella el dije en forma de mariposa que yo tanto quería. Pero esas son cosas superficiales, porque la razón es sí es que... la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué la odio, simplemente es así.

Ahora mismo Renne, Phill, Charlie y una tal Sue están en la sala hablando mientras lo único que hago yo es admirar a travez de la ventana el carrazo que se maneja Isabella. Es un Mercedes, como el que YO debería de tener. Ese es un auto muy genial para alguien como ella.

De la nada, un Volvo plateado apareció en la ascera de la casa y de él bajó mi prima... seguida de un bombom... ese hombre debe ser mio... Es un papasito 100% natural y obvimente mejor que los modelos de las revistas. Todo un playboy.

¿Qué-es-lo-que-mis-ojos-verde-oscuro-casi-marrón-v en? Ese hombre perfecto abrazó a Isabella y ella se lo quitó de encima, esta mujer está loca.

EDWARD's POV (Point Of View)

Esto va a ser divertido. Durante el viaje hacia la casa de mi recientemente conquistada novia ella se la pasó refunfuñando hasta que al llegar empecé a oir los pensamientos de su prima. Al parecer ella necesitaba algo para ver, pero cuando abrazé a Bella ella me apartó.

-Amor, no te enojes conmigo-dije mirándola a los ojos, completamente conciente que tanto ella como yo olvidariamos a su inusual prima.

-Esta bien-dijo mi ángel- pero tenme paciencia y permíteme hacer lo que tenga que hacer

-Lo que tu digas-dije inconcientememte

-Ya sabía que dirias algo así- me dijo Bella, sonriendo como solo ella lo hace.

En eso oí como su prima anunciaba la llegada de mi novia, haciendo un comentario acerca de que estaba con alguien, buscando meterla en problemas. Bueno, yo podía colaborar quedando claramente como el novio de Isabella Marie Swan. Pero al parecer yo no era el único que se dió cuenta de que Xiomara estaba viendo, ya que mi pequeña novia se puso de la nada en un plan muy posesivo y no es que me queje de que se ponga así, a decir verdad es bastante cómico.

Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo cuando miré sus ojos, esas obres color chocolate me hipnotizaron por completo y no pude evitar besar a mi chica. Hacer eso siempre me hacía sentir como en las nubes, era como si volara y estuvieramos los dos solos... hasta me había olvidado de donde estabamos. Hasta que un pequeño carraspeo y una risita muy fresa e irónica a la vez, me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

XIOMARA's POV (Point Of View)

No lo puedo creer, estoy en la puerta de la casa de mi ex-tio Charlie, viendo como el papi del novio de Bella le mete la lengua hasta la garganta. Bueno, tal vez exagero por la cólera que me corroe. Pero por favor eso a cualquiera que viera a ella con ese bombom que esta para comrcerlo con todo y zapatos...

Ví como de la nada Bella lo apartaba... ¡Pero cómo se ateve a hacerle eso! De estar en su lugar estoy más que segura que no lo apartaría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.

-Xiomy!- gritó mi tia Rene-entra hija que te vas a enfermar, solo mira como vas vestida, este clima es muy frio para usar shors- claro que lo era... pero no me importaba con tan solo ver como opaco a Bella, pero esta vez lamantablemente no me salí con la mía dado que parece que a ella la vistió una modista. Pero conseguiré hacerle pasar un momento incómodo.

-Tiita, ven a ver a Bella- y justo en ese momento mi tia se paro y escuché sus pasos al correr al tiempo que Bella volteaba como si hubiera es escuchado lo que dije, a pesar de estar lejos. Pero su reacción fue más lentaque mi emocionada tia.

-Isabella Marie Swan- dijo mi tia con un tono muy insuinativo-¿Se te olvido contarme algo?

Sin duda alguna no me sería de agrado estar en los zapatos de ella en este momento.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola otra vez, hoy estoy llena de inspiración por lo que les traigo este capi, espero lo disfruten y me dejen un review... por fa... 8) __l s__ quiero, gracias por leer y disculpas por algunas fallas ortogáficas._

_Las que quieran me pueden seguir en twiter como Angie_Necochea_

Cap 13: "Explicaciones y recuerdos"

BELLA's POV (Poin Of View)

No puedo creer esto. Es un momento extremadamente vergonzoso. Mi madre viene acercandose hacia Edward y hacia mi. Dios santo, voy a morir, esto es justamente lo que no quería que pasara y lo que justamente Edward quería que sucediera. Voy a matarlo. Mis mejillas estan más rojas que un tomate y mi corazón inició una carrera descontrolada.

-Hola mamá-dije cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme, ella me miro insunuando algo-no necesito que me lo reproches, así que déjame habar.

-Bien, hija, veo que tienes buenos amigos aquí

-Buenas tardes señora Renee, soy Edward Cullen, el...

-Mi novio-dije interrumpiendo a Edward, no iba a dejar que se salga con la suya, si no había de otra que contarle, no iba a ser él el que se lo diga.

-¿Novio?-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa del tipo del gato con botas-bueno, iniciaré con decirte que me digas Rene, porque sino me vas a hacer sentir vieja.

-Y yo-dijo mi prima acercandose con una sonrisa de coqueteo total, la cual no le servía ni para ligarse al más nerd-soy Xiomara, la prima de Isabella.

-Mucho gusto, dijo Edward, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de mi y me abrazaba. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un motor ronronear. Esa era Alice.

-Guau! Al parecer llegamos tarde a la reunión familiar-dijo mientras bajaba de su Porche junto a Rosalie, dicho por cualquiera eso sonaría a burla, pero solo Alice podría hacerlo sonar como que le gustaría conocer a mi familia.

-Mamá, Xiomara, ellas son Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale. La hermana y prima de Edward.

-Mucho gusto...

-Rene, nada de señora por favor

-Rene-dijeron ambas

-Yo soy Xiomara-dijo mi prima sin que nadie le preguntara.

-Un gusto, soy Rosalie, pero prefiero que me digan Rosie y ella es Alice. - eso se lo dijo a Xiomara con una sonrisa maléfica.

Alice y mi madre junto con Edward se pusieron a hablar, supongo que más correcto es decir contar, dado que el tema era la vida Cullen, las adopciones y el trabajo de Carlisle y Esme. Xiomara se le acercó a Rosalie, la cual estaba a mi costado.

-Rosie, ¿tienes novio?-preguntó, como esperando que la repuesta sea no

-Sí, se llama Emmett Cullen, es...

-¿Tu novio es tu primo?-dijo con espanto, era obvio que Rosalie quería dejarle claro la situción para que ella no se sorprenda cuando los vea.

-De hecho, todos somos adoptados, mi hermano gemelo y yo somos sobrinos de Esme, pero ahora ella es nuestra madre, dado que nuestros padres reales murieron en un accidente. Alice y Edward son mellizos adoptados por Carlisle y Esme, al igual que Emmett ellos se quedaron sin hogar al morir sus padres. Por eso es que no hay problema en que estemos juntos.-concluyó con una sonrisa enorme.

-Ahh... que bien- aunque de hecho su tono nos hacía saber que no lo decía en serio.

-Bueno-escuche que Alice decía-debemos irnos, se supone que debiamos traer a Edward para cenar y nosotras aquí conversaando

-Lamento haverlos retrasado-se disculpó mi madre inecesariamente, dado que ni cenaban.

-Ni se preocupe-dijo mi Ed-mi madre es comprensiv

-No puedo esperar para conocer a tu madre

-Apuesto a que se llevaran bien-dijo Alice al tiempo que a mi me daba un pre-ataque de nervios.

Luego salimos a cenar todos juntos (fue bastante raro estar con mis padres, padrastro y futura madrastra juntos todos a la vez, y claro esta de colada estaba Xiomara). Durante la cena tuve que hacer uso de mi paciencia para contestar las preguntas de mi madre, los comentarios de Xiomara, las risas de Phil ante mis sonrojos por las preguntas de Rene, la cara de culpa de Charlie cunado mi madre lo calificó de "complice de ocultamiento de noviazgo nivel supremo".

Al final del día, mi madre y Phil se fueron a su hotel, Sue regresó a casa, dónde la esperaban Lea y Seth, y por pedido suyo, mi querida prima se queda en casa de Charlie, en el cuaro de invitados.

Luego de ducharme y ponerme mi lindo pijama que consistía en un pantalón de franela con corazones y un polo a juego con una imagen de un corazón grande, me dirigí a mi cuarto para dormir. Estaba más que segura de que mi novio ya estaba esperandome, por lo que me apresuré a entrar en mi habitación. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a mi prima allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije sin ocultar mi descontento

-Nada, solo quería venir a hablar un rato-eso no sonaba nada bien

-Ok, ¿sobre que quieres que conversemos?-pregunté sigilosa, acercandome a la ventana y cerrandola para luego ir y sentarme en mi cama. Xiomara tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo todo de un solo golpe

-¿Cómo conociste a Edward?¿Tiene hermanos?¿Cómo hiciste para estarcon alguientan... perfecto?¿Tiene hermanos?¿Hay más como él?¿Tiene hermanos?¿Podrias responder rápido?-sin duda alguna esta chica tenía problemas

-Si tal vez cerraras la boca te podría responder-dije seriamente, interrumpiéndola

-Bien, habla-dijo molesta. No podía importarme menos. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, indicando un mesaje.

-Dame un segundo-tomé mi celular y ví que era Edward. Su mensaje rezaba

"_¿Por qué cerraste la ventana?¿Estas molesta?¿Qué hice ahora? Vamos Bella... :'( Abreme...! Por favor? Prometo portarme bien, pero déjame pasar 8:D_

_Haré lo que me digas, pero no te enojes."_

Empezé a reir y teclee rápidamente una respuesta

"_Mi prima está aquí, en mi habitación... por eso he cerrado mi ventana. ¿Existe alguna razón por la que debería de estar molesta? Ya deja de comportarte como bebe y espera a que me desaga de ella. ¿alguna razón en especial por la que quieras entrar tan desesperadamente? o.0"_

-¿Con quién mesajeas?-preguntó Xiomara

-Con ua pesona que tiene celular-dije-Bien, respondiendo a tus energicamente entrometidas preguntas, déjame decirte que Edward tiene un hermano adoptivo y a su primo, el gemelo de Rosie.

-¿Pero... ese hermano que tan lindo es?

-Mmm- me salvó el ruido que hizo mi celular al recibir una llamada

-Déjame responder-ví que no llamaba Edward, cómo yo pensaba, sino que ras Rosalie

-Dime, Rose

-Bella-dijo ella entre risas-estoy monitoreando todo con las visiones de Alice, muestrale una foto de Emmett, pero no cualquier foto, hay una en tu cajón del escritorio que esta en un ortaretrato, allí estamos nosotros seis mostrando emparejamiento con nuestras parejas—salí de mi habitación, necesitaba decir algo y no quería que lo escuchara Xiomara.

-¿Emparejamiento? Rosie ya te está afectando pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett

-Lo siento, pero es que me da tanta risa... tu solo muestrale la foto, hermana. Nosotras vamos por la mañana, iremos a vestirte, te queremos.- dicho esto me colgó. Regresé a mi habitación con la determinación para realizar mi tarea. No fue necesario porque al parecer la foto no estaba en el cajón como dijo Rosalie, estaba bajo mi almohada. Y cuando mi prima se fue a recostar en mi cama, la encontró.

-¿Quiénes con estas hermosuras de chicos?-dijo con los ojos iluminados, Dios santo ella no se da cuenta de que no estan disponibles.

-El que está con Alice es Jasper, su novio, el gemelo de Rosalie y el que esta con Rosie es su novio, el hermano de Edward, Emmett. Y bueno, tambien estamos MI novio y yo.

-¿No estan disponibles?-dijo desilucionada

-Para nadie, bueno, si me disculpas quiero dormir- me miró con rabia, dejó la foto en mi cama y salió dando un portazo. Abrí la ventana

-Al fin...-dijo mi vampiro ingresando a mi habitación. Me saludó con un beso que, al igual que siempre que lo tenía cerca, me dejó con el corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho.

-Lo sé... ridículo, ¿cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo, empujandome hacia la cama y haciendo que nos recostaramos.

-A que ella es completamente opuesta a mi y a pesar de eso genéticamente es como mi hermana-dije meditando las locuras de mis padres y sus hermanos, mis tios.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-alzó una ceja y me miró con curiosidad, apagué las lkuces, me acurruqué a su lado y me dejé invadir por los recuerdos.

-Mi madre es hermana de su madre y Charlie es hermano de su padre. Los cuantro se conocieron en una fiesta, ambas nacimos el mismo mes, pero diferentes dias. Por alguna razón, ella me odia, siempre ha tratado de hacerme sentir mal e inferior, mi abuela se encargaba de ello, ya que nadie más se daba cuenta. Ella, la madre de Charlie, solía decirle a Xiomara que ser una niña mala no serviría de nada para cambiar las cosas, que si yo era diferente no había nada que hacer para cambiarlo. Ni Xiomara ni yo sabiamos a que se refería, pero ahora yo si lo sé.-concluí

-Interesante, pero no te acomplejes, las personas que pueden ser todo lo genéticamente iguales a veces tienen todo diferente. Y eso es bueno.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa, tenerlo a mi lado reconfortaba el hecho de que hablar a cerca de mi abuela me había deprimido. Su simple presencia me daba fuerza y valor para seguir.

-Sabes que estaré para ti siempre, no importa cuanto tiempo pase o dónde estes, yo siemrpe estaré allí para tí. Ahora, es hora de dormir, amor. Descansa que yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Y con esas palabras resonando en mi cabeza caí en los brazos de mi Morfeo personal. Soñando cosas que más parecian recuerdos vagos y ya borrosos... de mi humana mente... de mi pasado... y un collar especial... que guardaba un secreto... que era la llave a la transformación de...


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola a todas otra vez... espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, me ehe exforsado mucho en las escenas de misterio... me pregunto que pasará... la verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Lamento no haber actualizado una vez más... mi excusa es que tuve muchos exámenes durante las últimas semanas y no pude actualizar, además de una problema con el wifi... en fin, gracias por leer chicas y tambien por las que me siguen en twiter, soy Angie_Necochea así que las que desean me pueden seguir y las sigo ;) _

_Una pregunta... alguna de ustedes conoce a un twiboy? o son solo una leyenda? la verdad es que jamás he conocido a ninguno ni tampoco ninguna twilighter con las que he tenido la oportunidad de hablar por FF o por facebook. En fiiinnn... espero que les guste este capitulo y nos vemos más pronto de lo que piensan. Las que tengan sugerencias o alguna duda o quieran conversar, no duden en escribirme o dejar review, porfa les pido sobretodo este último... si este cap llega a 14 reviews mínimo, subo el que sigue el miércoles..._

**Cap. 13 "El Collar y la caja"**

**ALICE's POV (Point Of View)**

La odio. Bueno, no. Pero no me cae nada bien. Me dan unas inmensas ganas de hacerle algo para ponerla en su sitio. Y dudo que eso sea bueno para su salud mental y física. No me agrada que se meta con mi famila. He visto como trataba de poner en ridículo a Bella, como miraba a Rosalie y como me sacaba pica de que es más alta que yo. Pero obviamente que soy mucho más sexy, linda, tengo mucho estilo, soy una de las Cullen y tengo un novio hermoso. Es más que evidente que la llamada que dió Rosalie a Bella fue muy útil porque Xiomara tenía una cara que no tiene precio al ver la foto grupal que Esme nos hizo tomarnos una semana después de que Edward y Bella iniciaron su relación. Mi madre nos dió una para cada cuarto y las enmarcó de acuerdo a la decoración de las habitaciones, como el cuarto de Bells es de un estilo black and white, enmarco la foto en un portaretrato de color plateado, algo así como el tono de color del Volvo de mi hermanito Eddy. Un hermoso detalle sin duda alguna... recuerdo que Bella amó ese cuadro.

Ahora que recuerdo, dentro de unas horas debo de ir a alistar a mi cuñada-hermana, así que será mejor que busque el atuendo adecuado. Este día va a ser genial, haremos muchas cosas. Como Charlie trabaja iremos con Rene y Phil, Carlise y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, Edward y Bella, Jazz y yo... ah, me olvidaba de Xiomara. Todo ya esta planeado. Primero tendremos un almuerzo en mi casa, luego iremos al cine y despues regresaremos a cenar. Sería super-ultra-mega-fantabuloso si es que le quitaramos la parte de comer. Regresando a la ropa deBells..a ella le da bien todo, pero aún así debo de asegurarme de que sea algo completamente normal y a la vez original y destacante. Ya saben, a su estilo, de manera que no pueda reprocharme. Tal vez unos vaqueros negros, ese color le resalta la piel, con una blusa color azul electrico o tal vez blanca... sí, una blusa blanca y unas Converse. Con una chaqueta de cuero. Y el collar de la familia Cullen, todo Cullen posee uno y Bella no es la exepsión. Ese colar es especial para todos nosotros, yo siempre lo llevo, junto con otro collar espacial para mi, solo que este último no lo llevo puesto, pero esta en mi bolsillo o cerca mio siempre, es lo único que me asegura que tuve una vida antes de la que tengo, si es que estoy viva... Dios santo, el pesimismo de Edward es contagiable.

Ya esta todo calculado, solo debo de ir a sacar a mi hermano de la habitación de mi hermanita, despertarla, enviarla a bañar, cambiarla...

De pronto,sin que pueda evitarlo y sin que lo haya pedido, todo se puso distante, podía ver a mi alrededor pero en mi mente se podía ver algo diferente a lo que enviaban mis ojos a mi cerebro... un sótano, un piano negro de cola, cubierto con una especie de sábana blanca que estaba llena de polvo... Bella estaba allí, bajaba las escaleras... abrió la cola del piano y se asomó dentro... allí, entre otras cosas, estaba una cajita pequeña...de color rosado y bordes plateados...tenía una cerradura... en forma de corazón... en el que encajaba el único collar que tengo desde que desperté de mi transformación... luego de eso, todo se puso negro y visiones de los diferentes futuros venian a mí... haciendo que me sintiera, por una vez, realmente asustada.

**BELLA's POV (Point Of View)**

Me desperté de golpe. Aún se filtraban en mi mente recuerdos de mi niñez, recuerdos que hace mucho había olvidado. Una pequeña cajita escondida en el piano que me había regalado mi abuela. Esa caja tenía dentro algo, una carta y posiblemente algo más. No podía estar muy segura del contenido, solo estaba segura del hecho de que la caja estaba allí. Solo podía abrirse con una llave rara, algo así como un dije (esa cosa que cuelga de los collares) que hacía a modo de llave. Ese dije se encajaba en la cerradura y la abria. Estaba sola en mi "pesadilla".El sueño que había tenido era producto de los ya olvidados recuerdos de mi infancia. No sé por qué ahora salió a mi mente esa caja. De este objeto solo recuerdo como mia abuela decía que me sería de mucha utilidad cuando sepa quien soy y por qué estoy aquí. No tuve mucvha idea de a que se refería con eso, pero la última vez que vi esa caja fue mis 8 años. Aún recuerdo como despues de decirme eso me dió... un collar, solo que es diferente a la cerradura que yo ví en la caja. Entonces ¿cómo la voy a abrir si no tengo una llave? Posiblemente no sea necesario una llave teniendo la fuerza de un vampiro a mi dispocisión.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, buscando tranquilizarme. Cosa que no conseguirian, dado que ahora solo una cosa podía hacelo. Y esa cosa estaba en el sótano.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó él, con precausión.

-Sí, solo fue un mal sueño. Aunque a decir verdad no fue ninguna pesadilla-dije analizando todo

-¿Entonces qué fue?-preguntó confuso, acercandome a él

-Una especie de presagio... o más bien fue algo así como un recuerdo de la infacia. No entiendo por qué ahora se me vino eso a la cabeza. Dame unos minutos, necesito buscar algo-dije soltandome de su agarre y levantandome de la cama. Estaba a punto de bajar corriendo cuando Alice entró por la ventana, se veía muy exaltada y preocupada. Lo cual me puso más ansiosa a mí.

-Bella, ¿puedo ver esa caja?-dijo muy seria para que sea algo bueno. Además de la anda me entró un temor horrible al pensar en que podía afectar esa caja en nuestra vida. Porque aldebía de haber visto para ponerse así ¿cierto?

-Claro, pero ¿qué te pasa?-dije adercandome a mi cuñada casi hermana y abrazandola.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Solo ví que tenía algo que ver con nuestro futuro, ahora todo esta dando vueltas,cambiando, por diferentes caminos y veo cosas...cosas que no comprendo, además... yio tengo esto-me enseñó un dije que, a mis ojos, encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura de la caja... esto no podía ser...

¿Tenían que ver mis inciertos antepasados con Alice?... no lo sabía, aunque posiblemente había una manera de poder saber cuál era la relación entre ambas. Alice se veía tan debil... tan preocupada... y eso no era usual en ella, por lo cual me dirigí corriendo hacia el zótano,ambas necesitabamos saber que era lo que pasaba, porque de hecho que auí pasaba algo muy raro. Pero como no, en mi camino se interpuso la metiche de Xiomara. Esta vez no tenía la cabeza para enfrentarme a sus berrinches de niña concentida.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-preguntó cuando ya estaba en medio de las escaleras, ella subía y yo, tenía tiepo para sus preguntas.

-Recorde que tengo guardado abajo algo y voy por eso, lo necesito.-dije, intentando esquivarla, en vano.

-Mi tio Charlie dice que te sirvas el desayuno y luego podremos ir AMBAS a la casa de los Cullen. Él llegará con Sue luego, deben ir a ayudar con no se que loco proyecto de ciencias a Seth... por cierto... ¿qué tal es ese tal Seth?

-De hecho, todavía tenemos mucho rato para que sea hora de irnos. Sube, báñate, cambiate y peinnate. Tienes tres horas. Luego de ese tiempo yo entraré a alistarme, luego llegaran mi madre y Phill y nos iremos.

-Muy bien, no quiero que me molestes mientras me arreglo. Debo de tener...

-Si, si,si. Como digas. Tan solo no tardes más de tres horas.-estaba que me moría de ganas por que ya se largara a hacer lo que sea pero que me dejara sola. Mis desarrollados oídos podian escuchar como Edward intentaba calmar a Alice y como esta le contaba que sus visiones daban vuelta en su cabeza... ella se sentía mal por no poder recordar. A pesar de que no era su culpa.

Con una rabieta enorme, al fin, se fue. Alice bajo por las escaleras seguida de Edward.

-Entra tu sola-dijo mi hermana

-Ven, al fin y al cabo debe de tener que ver algo contigo-dije, intentando obtener una conclusión lógica ante toda esta locura

-Yo me quedo con Alice, no te preocupes que ella va a estar bien.-el hecho de que ni novio se quedara con su hermana me tranquilizó.

Avanzé hasta la puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras. Maldición, estaba con llave. Entonces vi como un extremo de la llave se asomaba por debajo de la puerta, la tomé y abrí la cerradura. Las visagras sonaron estrenduosamente, tal y como en una pelicula de terror, me asome por las escaleras. Una escasa iluminación entraba por el tragaluz, haciendo que todo se vea increiblemente más tenebroso y misterioso de lo que ya lo era. Pude visualizar una gran cantidad de cajas, cada una tenía algo escrito.

"Juguetes de Bella: 0-4 años"

"Fotos de Bella: 0-2 años"

"Albunes de 3-6 años de Bella"

"Videos"

"Ropa de bebe"

"Cuadros de Marie"

Había toda clase de cosas alli, incluso mi cuna de cuando era bebe, pero cuando llegé a la pared, noté el piano de cola de mi abuela ya fallecida, al piano que ahora era mio. Estaba iluminado por el tragaliz más grande, dandole el aspecto de ser la pieza más importante del lugar.

Retiré la sábana que lo cubría, a pesar de que había pasado quién sabe cuanto tiempo allí, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pasé mi mano por las teclas, todas afinadas correctamente. Raro.

Volví a pasar mi mano por las teclas, esta vez una de ellas no sonó, lo que me recordó el lugar donde estaba la caja. Abrí, sin mucho exfuerzo de mi parte, la tapa del piano. Allí dentro no solo estaba la dichosa caja, la cuál era más grande de lo que ví en sueños, pero de todo eso lo que más me llamó la atención fue un viejo album de fotos. Por el modelo de la portada pude ver cuan antiguo era, a decir verdad tenía la pinta de haber sido fabricado por el siglo XIIX o tal vez un poco más adelante.

Tomé la caja y el album, sin detenerme a ver lo que había allí. Tan solo me importaba ver como se relacionaba mi extraño sueño, la visión de Alice y la caja.

No tenía idea de por qué de pronto me sentía muy ansiosa por saber que había dentro de la caja. O más bien por saber a que se debía mi sueño. Estaba muy confundida. Subí las escaleras. Podía oir a mi prima en la ducha. Cuando llegue a la sala, Edward estaba abrazando a Alice, la cual

se veía muy mal, con la mirada ausente. De pronto tuve toda su atención, por alguna extraña razón mi mente se reusaba a aceptar la precencia de Edward.

-Amor, crees que me puedas dejar con Alice, yo te llama cuando sepamos que es lo que pasa que tiene tanta relación entre nosotras.-dije mirandolo a los ojos, esperando que entienda que no es que no confíe en él, sino que es algo raro que necesitamos decifrar.

-No creo que sea una buena idea estando ambas en este estado y con tu prima arriba, pero...- Alice y yo lo miramos suplicantes-tienen media hora, depues vendre a ver a mis chicas-dicho esto, se fue. Sin duda iba a estar dando vueltas por allí. Así que por el bien de su cordura, Alice y yo debíamos de ser rápidas.

Me acerqué a donde estaba mi cuñada, me sentía muy nerviosa por alguna razón. No me gustaba tanto miesterio y probablemente esto sea algo muy importante o tal vez alguna llave para saber sobre mi extraña descendencia.

-Bella, no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que lo que vamos a descubrir va a cambiar todo, lo presiento, esta vez no es una visión.-me dijo una vez que ambas estabamos sentadas en el sillón de la sala, una al lado de la otra, con la caja en mis manos y el collar en las suyas.

-Lo sé, me parece muy extraño todo esto, la verdad es que...-entonces me dí cuenta de algo, me quité el collar que traía puesto y lo acerqué al de Alice, encajaban. El mio era en forma de "S" y en el dije de mi cuñada había un agujero de esa forma, los unimos, encajaban. Tal y como pensaba.

-¿Qué significa esto?-me dijo ella, claramente disgustada por no saber que es lo que sucedía.

-Solo lo podremos saber abriendo esta cosa.

Colocamos ambos dijes unidos en la cerradura, se abrió inmediatamente. Allí, se encontraba una carta, unas fotos y dos artículos de un periódico viejo. Intercambiamos una mirada y tomamos el sobre. Quién sabe lo que dirá allí. Pronto lo averiguaremos.


End file.
